


Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Drabble

by mskamalakhan (blxegansey)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxegansey/pseuds/mskamalakhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by leopoldfitzsimmons on tumblr<br/>originally posted <a href="http://badwoolf.co.vu/post/126384482343/leopoldfitzsimmons-requested-fitz-is-terrible-at">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Drabble

“Jemma!” Fitz screamed from the kitchen.

“Why are you screaming? I’m mere meters away from you.” She walked into the kitchen to find him holding their mugs with a confused look on his face.

“Sorry.” He held out the mugs to her. “What do you think of these? Are they better?”

“They’re okay.” She answered after a pause. “Too much milk probably”

Exasperated he emptied the tea in the sink. “I’m never gonna get this right.”

“Fitz, you shouldn’t have thrown it out. It was good.” She grabbed his arm and led him out of the kitchen. “It was nice, I like milk. Let’s just drink the ones you made earlier, okay?”

“Guys?” Skye, still in her work-out outfit, walked in, “Why is there half a dozen cups of tea on the table?”


End file.
